A Little Bit of Sugar
by Wamakai
Summary: A oneshot about Haru and her boyfriend Hibari on an outing. 1886 HibarixHaru fanfic. I hope you like it. Please R&R? Many thanks.


**I haven't written in such a long time. My writer's block has been horrible. I got the idea for this fanfic from a short comic strip I saw on Pintrest. I really hope you like it. I am aware that Hibari may be a little OOC but not too much. I added zero dialogue for a reason but I got the message across, I think. Many, many thanks to all my fans. I still get all your favourites and comments. I will do my best to get working on Princess of Rogues again. In the meantime, please let me know what you think? Thanks again!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to the characters and/or locations depicted in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

There was very little Hibari wouldn't agree to when Haru made "the face." She had wanted to drag him into the toy store for so long and he'd had the sneaking suspicion that the walk she'd proposed that morning had been leading up to this. It was a wonder they were still dating at all with all the strange things she kept bringing his way. It had started pretty much as an accident, but one he didn't regret for one minute...

Except, of course, for the few times when she insisted on things like this.

Cringing inwardly and knowing he would be surrounded by females in a moment, he let her drag him into the shop. She squealed and headed straight for the teddy bears. Then she turned and saw the costumes and ran over to them. The nearest girl looked over at him then flushed and quickly turned away.

Oh yes, they would be there for a while yet.

It was a full twenty minutes before they left, Haru's purchases in hand, and Hibari was already quite irritated. Haru kept sneaking glances at her boyfriend wondering if maybe she had pushed him too far. He didn't like shops like those but she knew he would go in with her if she played her cards right. If she wanted to cheer him up, she would have to get him something he would like.

Smiling to herself, she took his hand and dragged him to a convenience store. As usual, he said nothing, but she had learned to be comfortable with that. It was just his way. She did enough talking for the both of them anyway. She liked that she was getting to understand him more and more. It was so easy to get him wrong before but now she knew he was actually a pretty nice guy. And for being so nice to her and holding back when he was so irritated, she would definitely give him a reward.

Hibari followed her as they walked into the convenience store. Haru walked right up to the pocky sticks and bought a pack. It was definitely not his imagination when she caught his eye and winked. She was getting bolder and bolder these days. She had kissed him for the first time after they had dated for three months – and then only because he had teased her into it. She was still shy around him sometimes but he was training her to be the perfect carnivore mate and she was doing well.

Taking his hand again, she led him back out of the store and to a quiet place in the park where they would pretty much be alone. Turning to face him, Haru pulled out a pocky stick and held it in her mouth.

It was a game she was fond of playing especially since it meant she got to kiss Hibari again. It was a little embarrassing to remember the very first time they had played the game – especially since they hadn't been dating then and he had asked her specifically to show him how the game was played. She still blushed to think about it.

He usually conceded and took the other end but today was different. He was giving her a funny look. His grey eyes lit up just like they did every time they played this game but he didn't move. She was starting to wonder if maybe she had irritated him so much that he wouldn't actually play with her.

Before she could think, he had reached up, broken the pocky stick in her mouth and pressed his lips to hers. She blinked in surprise as he pulled away.

Hibari smirked seeing the look on her face then put the stick back into her mouth. That should be enough to teach her a lesson. Looking back at her, he noticed she couldn't look him in the eye. He chuckled and took her hand in his, placed the box of chocolate sticks in his pocket and led her this time as they walked back home. He may have been irritated to the point of madness before, but it was little things like these that reminded him just why he put up with it.


End file.
